we will run (and look back)
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Drabbles. Kumpulan NulisRandom Juni 2016. Dari Yerusalem hingga stepa Karpatia, dari jembatan yang terlalu jauh hingga kabin.


**we will run (and look back)**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan. **  
Genre** : Romance/Historical/Family/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : K-T. **Other notes** : drabbles. originally written for nulisrandom 2016.

.

 _warning: all small caps._

.

 **###**

.

[ **knocks** ] – _au – australia/vietnam_

lien mengetuk pintu. lagi. hujan di balik punggungnya, dan bahunya sudah terlalu lunglai untuk lebih banyak kabar buruk.

lagi, lagi, ia terus mengetuk. ritmenya semakin kacau ketika hujan semakin lebat. ia gusar dan menggerubuk pintu sambil memanggil.

ia menyandarkan keningnya di daun pintu. tak ada jawaban; bahkan ketika ia memanggil untuk terakhir kali dengan suara lirih.

mungkin—

—mungkin, jett sudah tidur.

tidur dengan tenang, jauh di gallipoli.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **colours** ] – _canon – romano/liechtenstein_

lovino mundur dan mengamati lukisannya. tidak banyak yang ia ingat dari triumvirat, tetapi lukisannya bisa lebih berwarna dari sekadar kelabu. ia menggeleng aneh—lalu mengeluh.

sekeranjang balon warna ada di kanan. tak jauh dari persediaan cat. barangkali feliciano lupa tempat sesungguhnya. namun lovino tidak menyoal, karena perkara lain ada di depan. ia mengambil yang warna merah, lalu melemparkan ke lukisannya.

bedebah, katanya. bukan pada triumvirat, bukan pada wajah-wajah dan rona bangga yang berhasil ia wujudkan. tetapi kenangan itu. repih-repih masa lalu itu. kejayaan kakek. semua yang tak pernah kembali, potongan masa lalu yang hanya tertinggal seperti pecahan cermin yang ditinggalkan berdebu saat ini.

ada ketukan halus, tetapi balon hijau melayang pecah. jeda sebentar, lalu lovino tertegun. balon kuning masih bertahan di tangannya.

ia menghela napas. "masuk."

"lovino, apa kau ... sibuk?"

senampan kue itu. sekumpulan fragmen masa lalu yang masih menjadi wujud serupa perempuan mungil itu. lovino mengabaikan dentam aneh di dalam dada dan kepalanya, mengembalikan balon warna kembali ke keranjangnya.

"selamat sore, erika ..."

erika maju selangkah-dua langkah. "lukisanmu ..."

"tidak apa. hanya berusaha menutupi masa lalu. yang tidak bisa kembali." lovino menjumput satu keping kue. menggigit dan mengunyahnya segera. "kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"dibantu emma—tapi hanya sebagian."

lovino mengangguk-angguk. "enak."

hatinya atau kuenya? balon-balon air itu tertawa.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **keep being alive** ] – _au – seborga/monaco/2p!seborga_

monique berputar di tempat, meresapi seluruh elemen alun-alun duomo sepuas yang ia kira ia bisa. luka sobek di telapak tangannya karena pecahan cermin tiga malam lalu masih cukup basah, tetapi ia tahu, pemandangan bisa membuat sakit teralihkan.

ia berlari menembus keramaian turis—seseorang terkaget-kaget dalam bahasa basque—dan dia mendekati bangunan utama. napasnya memburu, tetapi ia puas. sergio mungkin akan mengejarnya, tetapi penerbangan paling cepat akan tiba malam ini. monique masih punya waktu. ia membawa kamera; ia bisa mengabadikan banyak saksi kebebasannya.

baru saja ia mengangkat kamera, ponselnya berdering. ia hampir tak punya nyali untuk melihat nama di layar—tetapi ini milan. bermil-mil jauhnya dari paris. bahkan jika sergio menerornya lewat telepon pun, ia akan menemukan cara untuk bersembunyi.

jantungnya berhenti meliar saat ia menemukan nama yang berbeda tertera sebagai pemanggil.

"halo, fio?"

"sergio akan ke milan malam ini juga. kautahu bagaimana cara dia mendapat informasi keberangkatanmu?"

monique menggeleng impulsif, lehernya sakit. "aku tidak butuh itu. sekarang—apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"aku di depan katedral milano. aku akan memberikanmu jalan."

monique berbalik. berlari lagi. seperti impala terbebas dari jerat; menemukan kebahagiaan di musim semi. kacamatanya nyaris jatuh saat berlari, tasnya memukul-mukul kakinya yang berayun terlalu cepat.

.

fiorenzo di sana, melambaikan tangan. ponselnya masih di telinga saat monique tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"kembaranku baru saja menelepon." ia tiba-tiba menarik tangan monique dan meletakkan selembar kertas ke atas tangannya. "athena. malam ini juga. sebelum sergio tahu. kemasi barang-barangmu."

"tapi—"

"jangan takut. seseorang akan menyambutmu di bandara. kau tidak perlu khawatir." fiorenzo mengacak rambut monique.

"bukan itu!" bentak monique yang gamang. "tapi bagaimana caranya berterimakasih padamu?"

fiorenzo berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya. "kau akan tahu caranya nanti."

"fio—jangan merisikokan dirimu di depan gio hanya untukku."

"jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

monique menahan napas. "kau ini ..."

"cukup tetap hidup." fiorenzo menyentuh pipi monique. gurat luka yang dalam masih terlihat dan teraba tangannya. jelas dan masih terlihat menyakitkan. "untukku," tukasnya, setengah berbisik. ia meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya, seraya tersenyum tipis; sedikit miring. tetap lembut, sayang sekali. dan bukan hal ini yang bisa monique temukan di sergio.

monique luruh dan menubruk fiorenzo. fio balas memeluknya—mengurungnya—tetapi monique tak pernah merasa sebebas ini.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **waterlily; and lotus** ] – _canon – australia/vietnam_

tak satu-dua kali jett bertanya soal perbedaan teratai dan lotus. lien dengan mudahnya memutar bola mata dan memintanya mencari tahu. lewat buku; ketika ia bertanya hal itu di sebuah pertemuan (pertama untuk lien setelah perang yang tak bisa dimenangkan alfred di rumahnya) tahun sekian puluh-puluhan. lewat internet; ketika jett yang pelupa kembali bertanya di dalam lift.

sekali lagi, ketika mereka secara tak sengaja bertemu di pesawat hari itu—di penerbangan terakhir menuju rio, pada suatu malam washington yang dingin.

"oh, yeah, teratai yang bagus," komentar jett sembari mengedikkan dagu pada hiasan tas lien.

"lotus," koreksi lien. terlalu tegas dan tangkas untuk pembicaraan santai ala jett.

"oh—"

"internet ada untuk hal-hal seperti itu. dan, oh, sekarang kau bisa menggunakan wi-fi on board." lien mendelik sebentar ke arah pramugari yang mulai berjalan memeriksa seisi kabin. "beberapa menit lagi, tepatnya."

"nona, penjelasan darimu lebih menarik."

dan jika lien boleh menukar tempat duduk, dengan siapapun, tentu saja dengan senang hati akan segera ia mengangkat tangan mengajukan. tapi ia diam, membiarkan jett dan segala pancingannya. ia mengetuk-ngetuk buku di pangkuannya, melirik sebentar, mendeham pada jett yang bersiul-siul menghadap jendela.

"oh, kuliahnya dimulai sekarang?"

lien menahan napas di dada. "aku hanya tidur tiga jam setelah tiga hari tanpa istirahat. biar internet yang menguliahimu."

"oow, baiklah." jett membetulkan posisi duduknya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman—tepat ketika ia berkontak dengan pramugari berwajah bundar yang mulai memberinya kode. lalu ia kembali pada lawan bicaranya yang menatap kosong pada kantong kursi depan. "sambil dikuliahi perbedaan yang tak bisa kupahami sejak bertahun-tahun, aku bersedia menjadi bantal seseorang."

bagus, imbang. jett tak paham lotus versus teratai selama bertahun-tahun; dan lien tak paham jett selama itu pula.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **luxor** ] – _canon – america/belarus_

"siapa tahu ada inkripsi tersembunyi di sini." natalya menyusuri permukaan tiang dewan hypostle sampai ia berjinjit. "inkripsi kuno yang menyimpan rahasia."

"paling-paling satu simbol bulat di atas bentuk kepala elang, mata garpu, lalu tongkat dan blablabla. ra-ms-ss." alfred mengerutkan hidung. "ayolah naaat, kita ke sebelah sana! karnak terlalu luas untuk hari yang singkat ini! besok kita harus ke aswan, ingat?"

natalya mendelik tak suka.

"—oke. oke. dewan hypostle ini untukmu semua. aku akan diam."

natalya menyeringai kecil tanpa alfred sadari. cuaca luxor yang sedang ganas membuat ia memicingkan mata saat menyapu sekeliling karnak—dan, ya, ada banyak hal yang bisa diungkap di sini. tua batunya, pembentukannya. bagus.

"kita menginap di sini."

alfred tersedak. "nat, sehat?!"

"tidak. agak sedikit kurang waras. sama seperti seseorang yang rela menginap di mulut gua situs kuno di chile." natalya berlalu di depannya.

kenapa lima tahun lalu ia memperkenalkan arkeologi pada natalya?

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **kursk** ] – _au – america/belarus_

mungkin percaya pada ivan bukan hal yang salah—soal rumor-rumor itu. tapi apalah arti pengandaian ketika penyesalan sudah di tangan.

natalya mengutuk janji di kursk itu, ketika divisi belarus menemukan seorang pilot salah titik mendarat dan ternyata dialah takdir natalya. takdir yang ini memang manis, pada awalnya. _akan kunikahi kau setelah kita bertemu di tengah-tengah berlin yang hancur_ , janjinya, dan natalya pun rela.

belakangan ia sadar bahwa berjanji di atas kehancuran orang lain adalah terkutuk.

"mana tentara tersesat itu? katanya mau menemuimu di berlin?"

natalya mendecih. bedebah. sampah siberia. polusi petersburg. entah tentara yang menemuinya waktu itu cuma dongeng atau hantu atau memang nyata, ia semakin menyesal saja mengenalnya. ia buang muka saat rekan lelakinya menertawakannya.

sayang sekali matanya langsung tertuju pada mayat prajurit ber- _cross_ tak jauh dari kakinya, yang senjatanya terlepas satu jengkal darinya, mengarah pada—

—satu prajurit helm jaring-jaring. Natalya mengernyit. Seperti ada yang mendorongnya untuk mendekat.

Jones, nama di _dog tag_ -nya.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **rubbles** ] – _au – prussia & czech_

gilbert melemparkan senapannya tepat ketika kawannya menghilang di balik reruntuhan—paruh-paruh bangunan yang masih bau darah. ia meyelipkan diri ke bawah atap dan dinding yang roboh, menyusup di balik palang-palang langit-langit yang melintang rapuh.

"daniel! daniel!"

gilbert menyeret anak itu sambil merangkak.

"daniel!" lalu dia meracau dalam bahasa jerman yang berdialek aneh. bahasa gipsi, komentar gilbert dalam hati sambil berusaha keluar. ia mampu melewati sebuah reruntuhan yang kemudian jatuh—beruntung ia punya helm.

"daniel!"

"ssssh!" gilbert lantas mengerang sambil meletakkan anak itu bersandar ke dinding.

dia menangis, gilbert mengaduh. anak itu menunjuk-nunjuk, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. gurat luka besar melintang di kanan, dan memar di kiri. gilbert berbalik. lalu ia menoleh, dengan berat, sekali lagi memandang anak itu sebelum menyelami reruntuhan.

apa yang sudah ia perbuat?

—negaranya perbuat?

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **first** ] – _canon – czech/slovakia_

sekali lagi, ia mengusap bagian depan jasnya. ia sebut beludru, tapi yang lain tidak. ia akui ia memang buta soal kain, tetapi seseorang pernah bilang yang seperti ini adalah beludru, campuran. entah bagaimana cara mencampur pintalan benang seolah mereka cuma adukan sirup-sirup.

irena merapal motivasi untuk dirinya sendiri. _kaubisakaubisakaubisa_. dan bohemia, suatu masa yang mengisi sebagian besar masa lalunya dan ingatannya, adalah bukti bahwa dunia memang punya rekaman bahwa dia melakukan hal yang bagus selama berabad-abad. mulai dari diplomasi abad pertengahan hingga terjerembab saat akan berdansa di perjamuan, mulai dari menyaksikan pembuatan kastil tertua dan legendaris di praha hingga mengangkat senjata, menaiki tank perang dan bergerilya berdua, semua kejadian mengintip dari balik bahunya dan berbisik bahwa: irena, semua akan baik-baik saja.

daniel masih begitu berisik berbisik soal a, b, dan c dan segalanya di kanannya, ia mencoba mengabaikan tapi bagaimanapun daniel adalah kakinya ketika ia lumpuh dan tangannya ketika ia lunglai.

irena menarik napas, lebih kepada menenangkan diri untuk tidak mencubit daniel atau melebas mulutnya dengan mikrofon di hadapannya.

"czechia, silakan."

irena mengangguk satu kali dan mengangkat dagu. "baik."

"sendirian bisa, ya?" bisikan terakhir daniel terdengar sebelum ia bangkit.

airmatanya nyaris merebak, tiba-tiba. masa persatuan dua negara dan segalanya sudah selesai—dan sekarang dia hanya menjadi czechia. ia menoleh pada daniel sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, daniel malah menyeringai.

rapat pertama setelah revolusi velvet, irena berusaha maju tanpa nama entitas daniel di belakangnya dengan menekankan di dalam kepalanya bahwa dia diciptakan untuk sendiri—semua orang pun begitu—dan ia mampu.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **bow and arrow** ] – _canon – francis, monaco_

pertama kali ia menemukan, menyentuh secara langsung benda itu adalah di kebun apel-apel liar. melisende memungutnya, menyusuri ujung tajamnya dengan hati-hati.

françois pernah membawa benda serupa di balik punggung, tetapi ia hanya mengintip lewat jendela. sepertinya selain yang ini, ada benda lain yang membuatnya bisa terlempar. meliesende mengamatinya lagi—mulai dari ekornya yang seperti bulu aneh, lalu badannya yang bertanah, dan ujungnya yang runcing.

tanpa maksud yang khusus, ia melemparkan benda itu ke atas. menancap ke salah satu ranting—tetapi segera jatuh, bersamaan dengan buah apel merah yang terlalu tua.

ranting itu yang terlalu rapuh, atau keberuntungannya memenangkan nasib? kadang-kadang konyol memikirkan dua kemungkinan, tetapi bukankah kemenangan juga buah pemikiran?

"kau harus menggunakan ini."

melisende tersentak, dari balik semak françois menyembul. membawa benda yang melengkung tetapi bertali. kakak lelakinya itu tertawa kecil, lalu mengambil benda serupa dari balik punggung. ia membidik celah-celah di antara rerantingan yang berkelok, lalu melepaskan benda dari tangan kanannya. melisende bisa melihatnya menembus penghalang dan melesak memotong tangkai apel—menjatuhkan buahnya dalam sekejap.

françois tersenyum bangga.

"... ajari aku."

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **alaska** ] – _canon – prussia/hungary_

"mungkin suatu waktu nanti," lizzie menghempaskan diri ke atas sofa, kopi di cangkir di tangannya terciprat sedikit ke bagian depan kemejanya, "ouch."

"ayolah. alaska. es. hamparan putih. pemandangan kosong yang bebaaaas." gilbert berputar pada kursinya, seperti anak-anak baru menemukan mainan unik. ia behenti saat menatap jendela sebesar tubuh di dinding barat apartemen mereka. sudah senja, tetapi awan seperti susu masih bergumul dengan sapu-sapuan oranye langit. susu jeruk. _mmmm_ , gilbert meneguk ludah. ia akan bilang soal ini nanti. mungkin lizzie mau membayarkan.

"ada pertemuan penting di—"

"ayo. alaskaaaa. nanti kita akan backpacking ke baratnya," gilbert menjentikkan jari. "siapa tahu kita bisa menyeberang ke rusia. kita akan napak tilas ke masa lalu saat makhluk hidup masih bisa bermigrasi menyeberangi bering."

"gil, kita bukan orang masa lalu."

"siapa bilang?" gilbert berputar cepat, lalu menyilangkan tangan di hadapan lizzie. "hun, padang rumput asia tengah, teutonik, yerusalem?" lantas ia menunggu, kemudian melemas lagi di punggung kursinya. "liiiz."

" _fine_." lizzie menyela sambil meneguk kopinya. "dua hari."

"—tambah sembilan. apa-apaan itu cuma dua hari?"

"pertemuan!"

"siapa yang bilang kita tidak boleh bolos?"

lizzie berdiri, menuju meja gilbert. setelah meletakkan cangkirnya, ia menumpukan kedua tangan di atas meja. "aku."

"maka aku akan mematahkannya." gilbert berdiri lalu menjawil hidung lizzie. "aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi. sebelas hari, alaska! aku akan memesan tiket sekarang." gilbert mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku depan celananya. ia dengan lihai mengetuk-mengetik pilihan di atas layar.

lizzie memutar bola mata. kabin, hamparan es, angin yang mencekik—

—tetapi, bering. wow, boleh. dan gilbert. lagipula, dia bukan anak baik. bolos boleh, sesekali. seringkali juga, mungkin. mengapa tidak? ia dan gilbert bukan duo ksatria baik-baik.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **hun** ] – _canon – prussia/hungary_

masih apartemen gilbert; dan sepuluh menit lalu elizaveta masih melihat dinding kelabu yang hanya mendapat sedikit cahaya. namun kemudian, kali berikutnya ia membuka mata, yang ia temukan adalah stepa.

sejumput-sejumput rerumputan. batu. padang luas dengan beberapa pohon di kejauhan. langit biru, tetapi tidak panas—dan tak satu bangunan atau manusia pun di sisi horison manapun.

ia mengangkat tangannya.

kecil. jari-jarinya mungil. bertanah berdebu.

"jadi begini," ia mendengar bahasa kuno itu, lalu mendongak ke belakang. lanjut sosok itu, "lihatlah cara memanah yang benar." dan betapa ajaib ia masih bisa mengerti semuanya dengan mudah. dialek itu, suara besar itu—terakhir kali ia mendengarnya adalah saat berkuda meninggalkan medan perang—lalu putih. semua hilang. suara itu tak bisa dia temukan lagi, lalu bahasanya pun berevolusi. berubah seiring hilangnya stepa dari kenangannya.

satu anak panah melesat dan mengenai batang pohon yang jauh. elizaveta mendelik ke punggungnya, dan sekumpulan anak panah yang sama berada di sana.

"dalam memanah, yang kauasah bukanlah naluri untuk membunuh. tetapi kehebatanmu untuk melindungi kawananmu. ksatria sesungguhnya tidak membunuh. ia mengawal dan memberikan rasa aman."

ia mendengar angin berlalu tetapi semuanya menjadi gelap—dan angin tersebut menyusut menjadi suara napas yang memburu.

kamar temaram itu lagi; dan gilbert yang terengah-engah.

"heh," ketika elizaveta menoleh, gilbert mengelus keningnya yang basah. mereka berlirikan. "aku bermimpi berlari ke yerusalem. zion, golan—kuil david ... bait suci. gerbang-gerbang, dan darah."

elizaveta menyadari bahwa napasnya sama buruknya dengan gilbert.

"aku ... hun. hun."

jemari mereka menemukan satu sama lain, tetapi mereka belum tenang.

"kh. kau takut akan masa lalu, liz?"

"bodoh," elizaveta membawa tangan mereka yang masih bertaut ke depan bibirnya. "aku takut aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang leluhurku inginkan."

gilbert lama membiarkan kata-kata itu menguap di kamar yang dingin.

"aku takut aku menumpahkan darah manusia lagi."

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **bowling** ] – _canon – australia/vietnam_

kemenangan kedua untuk jett. lihatlah cengiran-mengundang-siriknya. lien membuang muka saat mengambil bola.

ia nyaris mencium bolanya saat mengangkatnya ke depan wajah, sebelum menggelindingkannya dengan penuh harapan.

bola itu bergulir—ah, setidaknya tidak separah tadi, yang terjebak di sisi kanan terus dan menggelinding di jalur sana dengan konyolnya.

hanya tiga pin. tak buruk. tapi jett masih menang. lalap habis dua kali, tentu saja dia masih patut berbangga diri.

"mau kuajari, nona?" tanyanya, setengah menggoda, setengah mengejek. tak tahu keikhlasannya dari sisi mana. "soal posisi, soal trik?"

lien mencibir halus.

"bermain bowling itu menuntutmu untuk konsentrasi. lihatlah pin-pin itu sebagai musuhmu, dan bola itu adalah paket keberanianmu. hancurkan mereka."

jett bertaruh ia mendengar decihan samar.

"kau berkata seolah bowling adalah persoalan hidup dan mati."

jett tertawa puas. ia melirik pada sisi kanan, memerhatikan orang-orang yang serius—nampaknya hanya mereka yang bermain-main di sini. "karena bowling itu seni yang mirip dengan kehidupan—"

" _strike_." lien menepuk-nepukkan debu halus dari kedua telapak tangannya.

jett termangu.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **goodbye** ] – _canon – czech/slovakia_

dia merepih lilin-lilin itu. stanislav melirik dan menoleh sedikit, tahu bahwa elena pasti menyaksikan tak suka di belakang.

"kalau kau ingin marah padaku karena kekalahan kita, silakan saja. tak perlu kau menghancurkan barang-barang."

saat stanislav menoleh, ia hanya menemukan punggung elena; yang begitu kecil dan ringkih. ia tahu ada luka di balik tunik cokelat tuanya, ada pula goresan panjang di lengan yang sengaja disembunyikannya. dia juga terluka, tak berbeda dengan dirinya—dan stanislav mengerti bahwa memang elena bisa defensif dengan verbalnya, tapi siapa yang tahu di dalamnya?

stanislav memandang sisa lilin dan serpihan-serpihan yang menempel di tangannya. ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya dengan mata terpejam.

bahkan cahaya pun tak abadi.

 _selamat tinggal, ottokar ii._

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **leaving** ] – _canon – ukraine_

itu kereta terakhir dari donbas. yekaterina menutup matanya saat senja memudar di balik punggungnya, ketika malam tanpa bintang mulai turun dan keramaian yang tak biasa menutup hari itu.

bukan, bukan ia melepas donbas begitu saja. ada banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan di sana, ia punya orang-orang yang (seharusnya) ia tangani—tetapi ia menerima saja jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa dia melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab. ia tak punya banyak pilihan: hanya bertahan atau berpindah. namun ia memilih keduanya—mengapa tidak, pindah dari sana tetapi tetap bertahan mengeraskan kepalanya demi keberadaan tempat itu?

soal apa yang orang-orangnya pikirkan di sana, itu hal lain lagi. akan ia bicarakan dengan orang-orang yang berkepentingan—barangkali nanti.

ia membuka kepalan tangannya, pertama kali semenjak donetsk dan luhansk ia tinggalkan.

ia bisa melihat ia masih menggenggam donbas.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **broken** ] – _canon – czech_

irena mengamati bayangan dirinya, menyesal untuk hal yang tak bisa ditarik bahkan sejak awal. seringkali ia ingin menjadi lebih besar, tidak ringkih, lebih terlihat seperti ksatria daripada putri bohemia yang mungil dan harus dilindungi. paling tidak, seperti elizaveta. atau natalya. andai ia seorang penunggang kuda tangguh, yang bisa kuat, bukan bertahan dan sok mampu hanya dengan teriakan omong kosong yang sok defensif, tapi nol di ofensif.

sudetenland bisa dikompromikan, hendaknya, dan ia yakin gilbert atau ludwig pasti bersedia—tetapi mereka kalah dengan manusia kali ini. orang _itu_ tak akan mau ditawar.

lalu apa yang ia punya?

irena mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, mengerang benci saat ia melemparkan vas yang sedari awal di genggamannnya.

cermin itu pecah di satu titik.

dada kirinya.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **horse** ] – _canon – liechtenstein_

sepertinya tidak apa-apa. elizabeth menunggang kuda. dia juga memegang pedang. isabeau, ia dengar, meski lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kebun-kebun tomat, dia pernah melaut dan sampai ke tanah antah-berantah.

maka, saat tidak seorang pun melihat, ia menyelinap ke kandang kuda. tak lupa mengambil sewadah anak panah dan busurnya yang tersandar di dekat perapian. pangerannya selalu meletakkan benda itu di sana tetapi dia selalu lupa.

pertama kali dia mengenal makhluk ini adalah ... dulu, dulu sekali, saat kakek germania datang dari sebuah pertarungan dan mengajaknya naik lalu berkeliling area landai dan ia yang memegang kekangnya. avelina selalu ingin menaikinya lagi dan lagi—tetapi saat seorang putri dari kekaisaran romawi suci berkunjung ke tanahnya berkata bahwa ia tak boleh sering-sering memegang kuda, dan seharusnya berurusan dengan gaun selalu, ia jadi gamang.

padahal, siapalah dia. masih sepuluh tahun, tak tahu bahwa dunia dibangun tak hanya oleh lelaki.

maka di hutan tipis itulah avelina mencoba mengendalikan kudanya. pelan dan hati-hati, ia tak berani membuatnya berlari.

avelina membiarkan kudanya berjalan. diambilnya satu anak panah, dan dibidiknya sebuah pohon.

mengenai salah satu ranting, tetapi tak tertancap sempurna, anak panahnya jatuh ke tanah.

lalu ia menghentikan kudanya. termangu sebentar.

ia suka pemandangan dari sisi sini.

perlahan, ia menyunggingkan senyum; lalu mengangkat satu anak panah lagi. sebelum menyatukannya dengan busur, memandang bahwa hutan itu telah berakhir dan padang kecil menyambutnya, ia menarik kekang kuat-kuat.

si kuda melesat, satu anak panah menyerbu pohon kecil.

dunia yang bergerak yang dilihat dari punggung kuda ternyata indah.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **nightmare kills** ] – _canon – romano/liechtenstein_

ia tiba-tiba saja berdiri di atas gerbang jaffa. anehnya, ia bisa melihat seluruh kota, tanpa halangan apapun, tanpa secuil pun bangunan bahkan yang ia lihat di abad pertengahan lalu. lapang, habis, tinggal bebatuan yang gersang.

di tengah-tengah padang ada tiang, dan jantung lovino nyaris melompat keluar dari rusuknya saat ia mendapati erika terikat di sana, dan batu-batu melayang ke arahnya tanpa ada yang melemparkan.

lovino berteriak tetapi ia tak mendengar suaranya sendiri, ia melompat dari atas gerbang tetapi pada akhirnya ia berlari ke dalam kegelapan.

ia sekali lagi memanggil dan terduduk. tak jauh di hadapannya, laptop masih terbuka di atas meja, skype belum ditutup.

oh. panggilan ke vaduz baru satu jam lalu berakhir. ia mengatur napasnya, berusaha tenang, meski sedikit takut.

bahkan kota kesayangannya pun, yang ia kenang sebagai petualangan pertamanya—tetap punya kisah berdarah yang menakutkan. selalu ada bagian yang gelap, seindah apapun dia dalam kenangan.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **seagulls** ] – _canon – romano/liechtenstein_

ia pernah menginjakkan kaki di sini, entah kapan. ia juga ingat perjalanannya saat itu ditambah ke tripoli; mungkin saat ia masih memegang nama rufino. rufus. legenda biblikal. lama sekali?

dan ia masih melihat mediterania dengan cara yang sama. tenang, berangin, dan meniupkan kisah-kisah bersejarah. mesir mungkin pernah mencampakkan dia dan adiknya dengan cara yang tak menyenangkan untuk diingat, tetapi selalu ada sisi menyenangkan dari laut. dari layar-layar yang istimewa, dari camar-camar yang mendongeng serius dengan koak-koak puasnya setelah bertualang.

di baliknya, lovino berpaling untuk memastikan, erika masih duduk dan memerhatikan layar ponselnya, jari gulir sana gulir sini. dia bukan tipe yang habis waktunya karena media sosial, ia akan merenung dalam ketenangan sambil mengukir senyum sederhana. tetapi tak apalah. sesekali. mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah dengan _jetlag_ , mereka memulai dari new york lalu melbourne—semua demi kepentingan politis, hingga ia membutuhkan kegiatan yang tak begitu biasa.

lovino kembali pada mediterania. para camar abai dengan senja yang menggelap. lovino melekatkan tatapan pada salah satu, mengikutinya terus hingga nyaris hilang.

mereka melihat apa dari manusia? mungkinkah mereka terus menurunkan dongeng-dongeng pada pewaris mereka, mengatakan hal yang tak dilihat manusia dari dirinya—karena mereka melihat dari atas. dari sudut yang lebih luas.

tapi, sanggah lovino pada dirinya sendiri.

dia bukan manusia.

apa yang mereka katakan tentang dirinya?

atau erika?

yang jelas, jika ialah camarnya, erika akan jadi dongeng termanis yang diketahui oleh seluruh camar di setiap pantai.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **sinner** ] – _canon – spain/belgium_

"sssh," desis antonio, di depan lilin-lilin di atas trisula-trisula kuningan.

isabeau bisa saja menulis kitab dosa. ia tahu kapak antonio berdarah, ia tahu antonio pernah mengigau dalam tidurnya dan mengucap bahwa ialah lucifer pengisap emas dunia baru. bisa saja ia merunut semuanya, tentang masa keemasan di satu sisi dan masa kegelapan di sisi lain dunia, yang secara tak langsung karena tangan antonio. tetapi ia bergeming, karena ia tahu—

—ia juga pendosa.

"oke, aku akan tutup mulut," ucap isabeau, geletar suara merambat di ruang besar yang hampa itu. "berapa banyak emas yang kaubawa itu?"

senyum antonio aneh. "cukup untuk membuat satu kandelir di kamarmu."

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **phantasia** ] – _canon – hungary_

elizaveta menyimpan sebuah buku, yang sebagiannya masih tersusun atas kertas dari daun, kemudian kulit binatang, baru perlahan kertas biasa dan yang terbaru. elizaveta menambahkan yang baru setiap dua puluh lima tahun sekali—setiap tiga ratus purnama saat almanak belum ia pahami. ia menjaganya semenjak ia mampu aksara, dan terima kasih pada iklim eropa dan sedikit serbuk keajaiban, halaman pertama masih bertahan.

gilbert setengah mengejek setengah memuji, _apakah kau ingin menjadi phantasia berikutnya_ , celetuknya—setelah tahu isinya adalah puisi singkat atas apa saja yang ia lalui selama tiga ratus purnama itu. roderich diam saja pada suatu waktu, di waktu lain ia bertanya apakah eliza ingin salah satu puisi dibuat menjadi lagu—tapi ditolaknya halus. biarlah kata tetap menjadi kata, ucapnya.

dan dia tetap melakukannya. mungkin, mungkin ia memang phantasia-nya eropa tengah. tapi bukan untuk puisi troya atau petualangan odysseus.

ini semua untuknya sendiri.

karena seorang tuan putri juga boleh mengisahkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **changes** ] – _canon – romano_

suatu ketika, di gerbang damaskus, romano mengenang penyusupannya ke dalam sebuah karavan dagang menuju kota tua yerusalem. berawal dari ikutnya ia pada saudaranya untuk berdagang di area sekitar konstantinopel—setelah al-fatih menundukkannya, sebenarnya, tetapi ia lebih suka menyebutnya dengan nama lama. tetapi gerombolan genoa dan venesia membuatnya jenuh—dan ia melarikan diri, menjadi seorang anak kecil tersesat yang diselamatkan oleh pedagang tua, yang mengiranya adalah bekas budak latin yang salah jalan setelah ditebus (konyol, memang, tetapi ia bersyukur atas logika lelaki itu yang sangat komikal sekali).

ia memasuki gerbang itu sambil menyeret seekor keledai. tuan barunya tak tahu bahwa ia adalah anak hilang yang abadi dari roma, tapi, ha, dia senang dengan bermain peran ini!

romano merenungi sisa-sisa gerbang buatan romawi era hadrian di bawah gerbang modifikasi sulaiman agung itu—dan ia kembali mengingat kakeknya sebagai pahlawan dongeng-dongeng masa kecilnya. tetapi apakah yerusalem mengingat lelaki itu sebagai penebus?

ia tidak yakin.

ia menyentuh sebuah oud tetapi tak memiliki uang untuk membelinya. ia terkesan dengan alat musik itu, tetapi segera melupakannya setelah serombongan orang asing mengejar dari belakang,

"itu rufino! iya, itu dia!"

dan—sial.

antonio mengejar sampai ke sini. sayup-sayup ia dengar suara tangis adiknya di belakang antonio. bedebah. tak jadilah semua rencananya untuk mencari tahu jejak-jejak kakeknya di dalam kota tua, dengan keledai muda yang beruntungnya tak bau, yang kekangnya masih di tangannya.

"syukurlah! sini, sini! rufinoooo!"

romano saat itu hanya memutar bola mata bosan; seakan sudah menerima bahwa takdir berkata ia memang tak bisa bebas-bebas dahulu saat si bos sialan itu masih memegang kekuasaan sebagai walinya.

dan kini; ketika ia mengamati sebagian orang yang masih berduka karena tertembaknya yitzhak rabin, ia tahu—

—ada yang berubah, ada yang tidak.

dunia yang ia cintai, iya. cintanya, tidak.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **a bridge too far** ] – _canon – new zealand_

kakinya menapak pelan. ia yang paling belakang, ia yang paling terakhir meninggalkan perahu, dan menoleh berkali-kali.

daratan sana terlalu jauh, seakan samudera membatasinya, seakan dunia terbelah antara sini dan sana dan kaelin tidak punya daya untuk melangkah atau mendayung. evakuasi yang dilakukan brigade matthew memang terasa seperti penyelamatan, tetapi itu artinya tujuan mereka pun terhapus sudah.

kaelin menghela napas sambil memanggul senjata.

ia rindu domba-dombanya.

buat apa ia datang ke sini, jika jembatan itu pun terlalu jauh untuk dicapai; terlebih daratan di seberangnya?

ia hanya ingin memerah susu-susu sapinya. peternakan jauh lebih menjanjikan daripada perang.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **nablus** ] – _canon – romano/liechtenstein_

pantas saja kemarin malam, dengan dua cangkir teh tanpa gula, lovino bercerita tentang vespasian. ia baru tahu mengapa. erika hanya memerhatikan separuh; karena dunianya terbagi dua. kakak memanggilnya untuk urusan kerja sama tanah dan birokrasinya lewat email, tetapi ia tak tega pula meninggalkan lovino di meja bundar penginapan itu sendirian.

erika menatap dari jendela lantai tujuh, pada nablus yang kini menyala. hunian persegi seperti hutan di kaki bukit—putih-putih di bawah langit senja temaram, dengan lampu kuning di jalan yang sedikit menanjak, yang berpendar khidmat untuk kota yang mulai lengang.

apakah vespasian senang dengan dunia baru untuk kota lama yang ia dirikan ini—ia bertanya-tanya.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **7/21** ] – _canon – belgium_

isabeau pernah membayangkan, jauh di antara bintang-bintang langit temaram ada sekumpulan debu yang terusir dari cahaya. yang terombang-ambing dalam kehampaan.

maka isabeau pun mengikat pitanya lebih kencang hari itu, dua puluh satu bulan tujuh, dan memakai seragam penjaga monarki terbaiknya. bukan gaun kali ini.

ia melangkah pasti keluar dari rumah kecilnya—untuk memastikan bahwa ia menyaksikan momen penting hari ini, suatu masa saat ia turut bersumpah seperti rajanya: ia takkan membiarkan satu orang pun dari wilayah kerajaan akan menjadi debu yang tersingkir dari cahaya-cahaya kebebasan.

ia tersenyum pada dunia yang masih berputar sebagaimana adanya; tetapi merayakannya dengan meniupkan angin lamat-lamat,

"mulai sekarang, panggil aku emma."

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **atacama** ] – _canon – belarus_

natalya suka percikan api dari atom-atom yang bertabrakan. ungu, hijau, oranye; api-api itu begitu liar tetapi begitu cantik. memesonakan, mengatakan bahwa sains tak cuma ilmu logikal tetapi juga berurusan dengan seni yang bisa kautangkap dalam bentuk apa saja.

tapi bukan hanya soal tabrakan yang suka ia cari-cari ketika dunianya sedang tak dipenuhi tumpuk-tumpuk birokrasi yang tak pernah berdamai dengan kemanusiaan.

ini tentang pergumulan cahaya dan debu-debu di langit terbersih di dunia, di atap dunia yang dikurung gurun kering.

dia sering ditunjukkan pemandangan luar biasa baik hasil jepretan lensa atau mungkin secara langsung saat ia punya lebih banyak waktu selain tidur menikmati libur di daratan yang jauh dari kantornya.

debu-debu, hasil pergumulan atom yang berdamai dengan seni dan keindahan itu, sama sekali tak kotor.

langit atacama; cinta keduanya.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **alive** ] – _canon – prussia_

dia pernah melihat luka yang tak sembuh. ia pernah melihat kerapuhan yang terus hancur hingga remuk menjadi pasir. ia pernah melihat torehan yang begitu dalam hingga kering darahnya.

tetapi gilbert kemudian melihat telapak tangannya, lantas berkaca, dan memandangi dirinya. dia adalah luka, luka, luka! dialah kecederaan yang sama! ia luka hingga entitasnya nyaris menguap habis. dia merepih sendirian.

gilbert melarikan diri dan bersinggah di jembatan antara buda dan pest; bahkan erzsi pun sedang tak punya waktu untuk menepuk punggungnya. ia berlari sendiri menyusur sisi-sisi kota yang ramai dan sepi sekaligus—terhenti sementara di depan patung nagy—menyadari betapa terlukanya lelaki itu di masa lalu. sama, sama, sama! mereka sama, dalam beberapa hal!

terlebih saat gilbert memandangi tangannya ulang.

namun ia mendadak berhenti menggila meratapi lukanya. mengulurkan tangan dan meraba patung. merasakannya mendingin di bawah kulit kasarnya. menyentuhnya yang (nyaris) abadi tetapi kaku.

ia terbatuk sendiri.

 _kau masih hidup._

paling tidak, seperti itu.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **cherry tea** ] – _au – japan/taiwan_

mei menolak memandangi kawan-kawannya. ia hanya mendongak pada langit bercorak merah jambu. kelopak yang melayang-layang itu setengah mengejeknya, setengah memberi selamat padanya.

dengan ini semua, luluslah ia. selesai. dan barangkali, hampir pasti, kakak tertuanya akan memintanya pulang. entah ke beijing, atau taipei. atau dikirim ke shanghai. lebih parah lagi, bisa jadi ia dikirim berkuliah di london, menyusul leon. leon adalah sepupu yang seru, tetapi london tak pernah masuk dalam daftar mimpinya.

keluar dari zona nyaman tak pasti harus ke luar negeri yang jauh, putus mei. ia hanya ingin di sini. memasuki jurusan yang tak pernah tersentuh olehnya. biomarine, barangkali. atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan biota laut. keluar dari minat ekonomi yang membuntuti masa-masa sma-nya.

ia tak sempat mencicipi teh dengan kelopak sakura yang dilarung ke dalamnya; suatu khayalan iseng tanpa asal-usul yang selalu diharapkannya. ia belum sempat bersepeda ke sudut-sudut tokyo, atau merasakan jalan menanjak dengan kayuhan yang berat di kota-kota lain. memandangi pelangi dari bukit tertinggi jepang. selamat, pupus sudah seluruhnya.

dan ketika ia menurunkan pandangan, senior kiku ditemukannya di gerbang sekolah. menatapnya sambil berjalan mendekat. mei menghambur padanya sambil menyeka air mata.

kiku tersenyum, benar-benar tipis.

"apakah kakakmu sudah menentukan jadwal pulangmu?"

harusnya ia tak cerita soal ini pada kiku, kiku akan jadi orang pertama yang mengingatkannya. dan itu menyakitkan.

mei menggeleng sambil terus menyeka mata.

kiku menyodorkan sebuah termos minum, yang tak mei sadari memang dibawa kiku sejak awal.

"bukalah."

aroma teh menguar, kelopak-kelopak sakura mengambang di permukaannya—dan mei menatap kiku serta minuman itu bergantian.

"mungkin kau akan pergi, tapi jangan lupakan soal teh pagi ini, ya?"

setengah wajah mei tertutupi mulut termos, ia menatap kiku dengan matanya yang nyaris seperti bulan sabit; ia tertawa kecil sambil menenggak, sementara airmatanya masih berlelehan turun.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **shatter** ] – _canon – prussia_

dan dia mendayung pergi.  
lepas, merapuhkan diri. membakar semua puisi kemenangan.  
membiarkannya direpih api; melebur. dan bahkan angin pun menginjak-injaknya.

rhein mungkin tujuan terbaik, atau, mediterania.  
atau mungkin ia bisa menjadi pertapa di yerusalem. menua hingga hancur dan dilupakan waktu, sementara meranggas ia dihina dunia.

apa itu perang ketika tujuan meninggalkannya?

apa itu perjuangan ketika percintaan dengan kemenangan akan kandas?

gilbert merapuh sendiri, di timur.

membasuh rasa malunya dengan darah.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **carolingian sight** ] – _canon – spain/belgium_

ia pernah melihat seorang anak perempuan duduk di atas bukit. bukit perbatasan antara tanah karolingia dan _waqf_ moor paling utara. mahkotanya bunga, seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di bunga merahnya.

katanya, ia sepupu dari _frank_ -nya karel agung. katanya.

dua ratus tahun kemudian, ia ikut bertarung dan berpikir bahwa memiliki wanita yang cantik bermahkota adalah hal yang berseni. bermahkota bunga boleh, emas juga baik.

dua ratus tahun lagi, ia jadi membutuhkan wanita yang bisa jadi ksatria. rasanya ... menarik juga memiliki ratu yang bisa mengangkat pedang.

tapi tiga ratus tahun kemudian ia tak terlalu peduli. wanita? ia penguasa. butuhkah ia pengalih perhatian lain saat ia punya banyak keduniawian?

dan ada banyak wanita di istananya. biar sajalah.

tetapi lima puluh tahun kemudian seorang wanita ikut berlayar dengannya. ia memasakkan banyak bekal untuk perjalanan, seperti seorang ibu yang dulu sangat ia inginkan. tetapi ia juga membawa sekelompok anak panah dan busur besarnya di punggung, segera setelah ia merapikan seluruh bawaan dan meminta pelayan membawakannya.

tujuh hari kemudian, di laut lepas, ia menemukan wanita itu berada di sudut kapal dan menujukan anak panahnya ke permukaan laut. melesat, talinya terulur, lalu perempuan itu tarik lagi.

seekor ikan besar, dan ia tertawa puas. tawa seorang wanita.

berapa ratus tahun sudah sejak terakhir kali ia bilang ia butuh ksatria wanita? atau yang bermahkota dan keibuan yang merawat dengan baik?

"isabel ..."

"oh, yeah, 'tonio! sepertinya yang ini enak dimakan! lihatlah dagingnya yang tebal!" ia mengacungkan sasaran buruannya sambil menekan-nekan tubuhnya.

dan ia isabel yang sama—

—yang dulu disayangi kupu-kupu karolingia.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **light** ] – _canon – england/seychelles_

"kaupikir duniamu hanya akan berakhir di laut?"

pertanyaan itu seperti dentang bel berkarat di kepalanya. menggugah dengan caranya tersendiri. benar, antoinette mungkin tak seserius itu memberikan perenungan pada dirinya—tetapi ketika ia tiba lagi di bawah langit victoria, yang ia pandang dari jendela kereta yang bergulir lambat menjauhi pelabuhan—ia tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"kaupikir perjalanan adalah satu-satunya hal yang hebat?" dengan satu kali ayunan senjata beratnya, antoinette berhasil membelah kelapa. pertanyaan barusan kalah mengejutkannya bagi arthur daripada suara pecahan buahnya. "seseorang memang bisa keren jika banyak hal telah dilewati dan ditemuinya. tapi, bukankah dengan diam di satu tempat pun kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

arthur mengamati sekeliling. kota yang meredup ketika senja merayap. anak-anak yang harus ditarik masuk dari dunia permainan mereka sendiri, menuju rumah yang temaram. rumah di malam hari terlalu suram untuk keceriaan mereka.

sejenak, arthur lupa dengan perjalanan (lagi) yang harus ia tempuh lusa untuk menemui seseorang di calcutta.

diam di tanahnya, ya? melakukan sesuatu, ya?

ia dengar, seseorang telah berhasil membuat 'cahaya'.

ia bergumam pada pengawalnya, dengan mulut yang ditutupi separuh oleh telapak tangan, "bagaimana kalau kita mengusahakan sesuatu untuk menyalurkan cahaya pada orang-orang?"

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **(not) ready** ] – _canon – romano/liechtenstein_

perempuan itu tidak lagi turut serta. germania hanya datang bersama sepasukan pengawal dan seorang petinggi suku. romano ingin tahu intensinya; hanya ingin meniru kota antiknya, atau bagaimana? walau ia tak yakin, bahwa sepasukan makhluk yang punya kapabilitas menaklukkan suatu peradaban akan perlu belajar dari dunia yang mereka kalahkan.

tetapi; lebih dari itu—perempuan musim kemarin, mungkinkah dia akan bertanya soal dunia yang baru saja dikunjungi kakeknya? apakah perempuan itu akan bertanya tentang dirinya?

romano menoleh pada singgasana kakek. kosong. orang-orang bercerita bahwa dia ke konstantinopel; tapi siapa yang tahu? ia tahu kakeknya sakit dan terluka, dan ia tak perlu keyakinan kedua.

dan perempuan itu—ketika germania melewatinya dan rambut pirang itu seketika mengingatkannya—apakah dia juga sedang mengalami masa kini yang membingungkan?

ketika orang dewasa sibuk berperang; menaklukkan dan terluka juga menyembuhkan diri sendiri mati-matian, mereka yang kecil—harus apa?

padahal, mereka sama.

mereka sama sekali tidak siap untuk apapun.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **despair** ] – _canon-dystopia – romano/liechtenstein_

dan mereka bertemu lagi ketika langit hanya bisa menjingga. lovino selesai dengan perjalanannya ke selatan yang begitu melelahkan; hanya untuk melihat kehancuran. hanya untuk menemukan remukan-remukan peradaban dan repihan harapan yang terkubur di antara tengkorak-tengkorak kering.

dan erika; baginya utara telah terlalu mati. tak ada lagi salju, dunia kacau seperti masa depan manusia.

erika berlutut di atas perbukitan yang telah layu dan cokelat, dan lovino meraih kedua tangannya, tak membiarkan erika sempat menutupi wajahnya yang pilu.

lovino turut berlutut, berbisik, seperti desir pasir yang melingkupi kaki-kaki bukit gersang mereka,

"dunia belum berakhir."

"ini tidak semudah mengatakan bahwa masih ada aku dan kamu!" bantah erika, dengan amukan yang tak pernah terlepas sejak ia membuka mata untuk kali pertama berabad-abad lalu. "kita hampir kehilangan semua manusia!"

"harapan itu masih ada!"

"—hanya di matamu!" erika meraung perih.

lovino mengguncang bahu erika, lalu menggenggam wajahnya, "lihat mataku, dan akan kubagi itu."

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **train** ] – _canon – prussia/hungary_

erzsi menggantung sebuah kalender kertas di dindingnya. berbahasa hungaria, tergantung di dunia slavia—di apartemen sesak yang selalu suka ia buat remang-remang. ia menjengkal tanggal; mulai dari tanggal satu di hari sabtu hingga ke akhir bulannya.

hanya sejengkal, dari awal hingga akhir; tetapi, lamalah semuanya terasa. secara fisik, semuanya terlalu kecil untuk diukur. tetapi spiritual adalah hal yang berbeda.

musim semi sudah di depan mata, memang, dan musim dingin yang membunuh ini barangkali akan berakhir dalam hitungan hari (minggu, paling lambat?) tapi siapa yang tahu gulag?

erzsi menggigit ujung kelingkingnya. masih lama. lama.

ia menanti kereta pulang dari gulag.

 _gil, kau baik-baik saja di sana?_

.

 _aku tidak pernah memintamu menjadi pemberontak. tapi lihatlah yang kaulakukan musim gugur lalu—_

 _sakitkah kau di sana?_

 _.  
kereta, datanglah segera._

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **soulmate stars** ] – _canon – romano/liechtenstein_

lovino menunjuk pada arcturus, salah. tetapi erika pada saat menutup mata pun bisa menunjuk pada sirius dengan tepat. lovino berkedip saat erika memandangnya tak percaya; pada hal yang dilakukannya sendiri.

"heh?" gelak aneh, senyum miring, dan lovino pun mengamati arcturus serta sirius bergantian. ketiga dan pertama—dan ia berpikir apakah yang membedakan ia dan erika dalam hal kedekatan mereka dengan bintang belahan jiwa mereka sendiri.

erika mencintai bintangnya sepenuh hati—dan nampaknya mereka menyatu. lovino bertanya pada biduknya; sang arcturus yang selalu ingin mencari tahu tentang dirinya di malam-malam yang sunyi apalagi saat ia di alpen—apakah memang mereka bukan belahan jiwa satu sama lain? apakah arcturus sebenarnya untuk veneziano, dan nekkar-lah yang untuknya ...

... entahlah, tapi mereka sama-sama tidak tahu.

"mungkin lovino hanya kurang mencintainya?" erika turut mencari tahu, sambil tersenyum dan matanya bersinar seperti sirius (kata lovino saja, barangkali? atau benar?)

erika mendongak, lovino menoleh.

arcturus takdirnya atau bukan—persetanlah.

yang penting, erika.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **chemistry** ] – _canon – america/belarus_

natalya menggenggam liontin hurufnya; setelah memasang kembali kalung itu untuk pertama kali dalam enam bulan terakhir. ceritanya di pentas minsk memang belum selesai; tetapi d.c. dan alfred butuh dirinya. tuhan, anak itu—ditinggalkan sebentar saja sudah rapuhlah ia karena kebingungan.

"nat, sepi sekali di sini. datanglah—aku benar-benar buntu. banyak masalah, tidak ada teman memecahkannya!"

natalya memutar bola mata saat menerima telepon itu. seolah dunia hanya punya satu pemacu dan pemicu untuk dirinya; dan ribuan mil membentang untuk itu.

 _Zn_ ; dan natalya memandang cermin untuk terakhir kali hanya untuk mengapresiasi dua huruf itu. memikirkan sekilas betapa cocoknya takdir ia dan alfred; dan sepertinya senyawa belahan jiwanya memang diciptakan untuk alfred seorang.

ia memasang jam tangan sebagai benda terakhir yang dilekatkan ke tubuhnya.

sang katalis untuk sebuah sintesis; _zinc neodecanoate_ : natalya arlovskaya, siap pergi.

untuk sebuah sintesis yang tertunda jauh di d.c. sana.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **one year later** ] – _au – spain/belgium_

satu tahun kemudian, saat carnation itu berkembang lagi seperti batu-batu rubi yang dibelai matahari, emma menemukan jalan yang sama, di satu pagi setengah siang yang dipenuhi rasa impulsif.

satu tahun lalu, dia tidak ingat ada pelukan, hanya ada lirikan perpisahan yang diberi selamat oleh angin malam musim semi.

satu tahun setelah itu, dia berdiri pada muara jalan kecil yang sama, yang tepi-tepiannya tak punya ruang lain selain untuk bebungaaan. ia bisa melihat lagi antonio yang merapal kata-kata kunci pertemuan pertama mereka di bangku kuliah, mencoba mengembalikan emma, tetapi emma tak punya jalan kembali. ia tak peduli, berusaha untuk tidak, tetapi, kata-kata itu terngiang bahkan hingga detik ini.

detik ini, ketika antonio juga dibanjiri rasa impulsif yang sama, mereka tidak merapal apa-apa. hanya ada tatap, tatap, tatap—renung, renung! semua yang telah pergi mewujud lagi, yang membekas kembali datang beruntun bergegas, dan brussels punya lebih banyak waktu untuk dua manusia yang sama-sama menemukan jalan kembali.

"aku tahu kau akan selalu pulang—" langkah, langkah, dan langkah. "tapi tidak kusangka untukku juga."

senyum, kedipan lambat, dan senyum lagi. "aku tidak pulang untukmu saja. tetapi jika untuk dirimu di masa lalu—aku akan selalu pulang."

antonio terkekeh halus. "selamat datang di satu tahun sebelumnya."

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **last soldier** ] – _canon – prussia/hungary_

gil mendongak, menunjuk satu bidang langit pada erzsi. "bagian sana; lihatlah. apakah jiwa yang raganya jatuh di kursk waktu itu sempat mencapai tempat itu?"

erzsi memijat pangkal hidungnya, seraya memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lontarkan. kosong. kepalanya melompong. seperti kertas yang tak punya pasangan pena.

"di lumpur itu—kubangan babi pun lebih waras—dan langit yang kacau setelah hujan ... adalah yang terakhir kali para prajurit lihat."

"gil."

"ya, ya, erzsi, aku akan berhenti mengenang," gilbert membalas dengan ketuk-ketuk tak sabar pada birai jembatan penghubung buda dan pest sebagai pengiringnya. "oke, untuk terakhir kali sebelum kita bahas maskapai apa yang kita tumpangi nanti saat ke vegas: satu prajurit berkata, sebelum nyawanya dibawa pulang malaikat di garis depan kursk yang mendung; ia begitu ingin tahu seperti apa langit di atas sungai terindah di hungaria."

erzsi menutup mata lebih lama.

 _[ kau telah melihatkannya untuk dia, gil. segala hormatku untukmu, wahai prajurit tanpa nama_. ] —dan erzsi pun mengaminkan harapan tanpa suara yang hanya bergema di hatinya berikutnya.

ketika membukanya, gilbert telah menatapnya.

"gil, bagian langit mana yang paling kausukai?"

"ow, banyak!" antusias, seperti koak unggas-unggas yang tak sabar ke selatan di permulaan musim migrasi. "aku sedang suka mediterania. yeah, walaupun kau hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa ketika melintasi atas laut, kecuali titik-titik kecil jika sebuah kapal lewat atau ada pulau-pulau mungil, tapi—berada di atas laut yang dulu disangka tempat pengarungan paling wah, itu oke. kau melampaui sejarah penaklukan columbus, kalau begitu."

erzsi ingin mendecih, tetapi tahan dulu sebentar, kata hatinya.

"oke, kita _booking_ tiket ke istanbul. lalu, dubai. cari jalur ke new york, dan kita akan bertualang seperti manusia pembawa ransel ke vegas."

"erzsi! kau selalu tahu kehendakku!" gilbert merentangkan tangan; peluk atau peluk? tawar bahasa tubuhnya, tetapi erzsi bergeming.

"karena kau butuh penghiburan. aku tahu. hari ini peringatan kekalahan kursk, dan aku tahu kau menyesal atas puluhan ribu nyawa lebih dari yang lain. aku tidak ingin kau jadi lebih menyesal lagi atas hari yang membosankan di waktu yang sama, oke? sekarang cepat kemasi barang-barang kita!"

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **old** ] – _canon – england & canada_

dia hanya kotak bekas. tua. tetapi dia kotak mimpi. isinya pelangi, kisah-kisah bisu unicorn dari sekumpulan ranting yang dulu ia pakai untuk membuat bentuknya, dan daun-daun purba. nyaris hilang di laut, tetapi arthur tahu bahwa mengikatkannya ke tiang dan melapisinya lagi dengan peti kayu tebal adalah pilihan yang tepat.

dulu arthur mengisinya dengan daun-daun dari pohon favoritnya. segenggam pasir yang dimasukkan ke dalam daun lebar.

ia dulu memimpikan sebuah kerajaan besar; tetapi lambat laun, setelah memilikinya, ia tahu kerajaan bukan impian utama. akan tetapi jubah pertama yang ia terima setelah orang-orang norman membangun kedaulatan, masih ia simpan.

dan sekarang, ia bawa kotak itu menjauhi pesisir.

"ini untukmu, matheus. ambillah."

di abad itu, seorang anak kecil di pesisir lain menerima mainan pertamanya.

* * *

 **#**

* * *

[ **routines** ] – _canon – america/belarus_

ia lebih suka memulai harinya dengan yang pahit. ia menyeduh kopi atau teh pekatnya tepat pukul lima pagi, dan natalya sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan semua itu. kata alfred, rutinitas dan keteraturan membosankan, tetapi ada batas-batas yang tak bisa didekati alfred. tidak boleh diusik, tidak boleh diatur ulang. kopi atau teh natalya, salah dua yang paling utama.

"sebenarnya ... kalau kau menungguku bosan mengatakan bahwa rutinistas teratur adalah hal paling tidak asyik ... kau tidak akan pernah selesai," gelak alfred renyah dan mengganggu, "sesekali lah, nat, pukul lima pagi, temani aku ke atap dan kita mencari matahari terbit."

natalya berdecak. "musim dingin, bodoh."

skakmat dengan konyolnya. tapi dia bukan alfred jika menyerah begitu cepat. "kalau begitu kita bisa—"

"ada resep yang lebih enak daripada darjeeling. atau kopi colombia yang kausukai."

"eh, mana, mana?!"

natalya membuang kantong teh celup ke tempat sampah sambil menyeringai tipis.

 **###**


End file.
